


Your Name is Pepper Potts

by nsfwordwitch (vulpineRaconteur)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineRaconteur/pseuds/nsfwordwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's first time with Tony and Pepper--from Pepper's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is Pepper Potts

Your name is Pepper Potts, and tonight is your first date with Tony and Steve at the same time.

This isn't your first date with either of them individually: you and the Captain have had your outings, art museums, nice dinners (it was Tony's idea to wine and dine him), but the nights had all ended with polite cheek pecks; your history with Tony speaks for itself.

In fact Steve had surprised everyone when he'd told you and Tony he wanted to cook dinner--just the three of you--in the Stark Tower penthouse. Other than polite enquiries about where things were located, he had asked for no help, insisting you and Tony relax and enjoy the wine (which you did).

The two of you are giggling on the couch when the dinner smells reach you.

"Steve, it smells amazing!" you call out.

"It's almost done!" is the reply. "I'll serve it in here."

You're prepared to confess that you're nervous, and from the way he keeps fidgeting, Tony is, too. You've heard, in minute detail, everything that has happened between them so far. Very little, primarily awkward collisions and one hasty kiss after a meeting. You and Tony had schemed for some time, how you would introduce the idea slowly, get Steve used to the possibility before taking the plunge. But it had all been for naught when he'd asked the two of you out first.

"We still haven't resolved the issue," Tony says, holding your gaze. The issue is: who gets to kiss Steve first?

"I maintain that you, having already kissed him, should allow me the privilege."

"Well if you don't expect me to fight you on principle, I don't see how you can call me your friend."

You won this argument long ago. Tony just wants something to talk about. It all fizzles when Steve's head appears around a doorframe and catches you both in the eyes. He looks as impossible as always, with the added unlikeliness of a dish towel draped over his shoulder. He smiles at you.

"Dinner is served."

You weren't expecting much, but the simple enough shrimp and pasta is actually really good. The mood is light, but tension remains. You all feel it. Someone has to break it. When the plates are empty and compliments all given, a silence wells up between you. You and Tony share looks. You're waiting for the right moment, and as Steve stands to clear the plates you can see it in your mind's eye, ambushing him when he comes back from the kitchen.

But he isn't clearing the plates. Steve is leaning down, putting a hand behind your ear and kissing you on the mouth, and how could you do anything but respond in kind? Both your hands find his neck, and the two of you draw it out, lips caught in lips and tongues pioneering. Eventually you stop it, and of course, Steve is blushing when you open your eyes.

"I just thought it was only fair, since I already kissed Tony." His hand is still on you.

"That is very sensible," you say, turning to look at Tony, but he's stood up now, too, and leading Steve by the arm into another kiss. Tony presses his face into Steve's and you watch Steve lose all apprehension. It's like a fight, the way they're kissing right now, each man vying for dominance. When you see Tony's hands reach almost instinctively for the waist of Steve's pants you say "Okay, hang on a sec."

They tear apart and turn to you. Steve's twice-chewed lips are already turning extra red. "Before we do anything else, Steve, we want to make sure you're okay."

He looks between you. "Yeah, I--I'm okay. I'm really--" He cuts himself off with a laugh and rubs his neck. "I'm really great. I know where this is going. I wanna go there." Tony's watching Steve like a kid on Christmas, so you take Steve by the hand and lead them into the bedroom.

The bed itself is a marvel. Six people could easily sleep side by side. The sheets were custom made. It is exactly the bed a person would expect Tony Stark to own. At the foot of it you stop and guide Steve to sit. You settle beside him and start kissing him again, lightly, just to keep kissing him. You feel the bed dip as Tony sits on his other side and you stop, because Tony is trying to remove Steve's shirt.

"So impatient," you quip.

"Can you blame me, Pep?” Once the shirt is mostly undone, Tony slips his hand under the fabric. You can see his hand stop over the approximate location of Steve’s nipple and Steve gasps, a little, before Tony’s mouth is all over him. The two of them lower slowly down, Tony leaning over Steve. You kick off your heels absent-mindedly as you watch Tony’s hand slip over the edge of Steve’s pants.

Steve shivers and breaks the kiss, looking down at his hips. He throws his head back immediately and moans when Tony’s hand makes contact. He looks at you and you smile, girlishly. You’ve never been this turned on. Steve is reaching for you, so you slide in next to him. You lay a hand on his bare chest and your mouth finds his face, kissing and licking his temple, his lips, his cheekbone as Tony works on him.

Tony catches your eyes, and he must see something there, because he pulls his hand out of Steve’s pants and says “If you don’t mind, Steve, Pepper’s giving me a look I can’t say no to.” Steve says nothing, panting and looking between you.

“I don’t mind.”

You and Tony crawl to the top of the bed, Steve coming up behind. He settles next to you, watching. Tony starts to unbutton your blouse, and you buck your hips up and unzip your skirt. He slides your skirt down your legs, kissing them through your pantyhose. He leans down onto you, going for your neck, and you can feel his erection like a missile against your crotch.

Tony kisses down your chest, licking a trail down your stomach, and when he noses your clit you moan. You look over at Steve, beet red but watching in rapt silence. Tony rolls your pantyhose down, making your now-bare legs tingle. His face comes to your crotch and he tosses Steve a glance before working his tongue under your panties. You gasp and sigh; you’ve been waiting for this moment for hours. Your fingers find their way into Tony’s dark hair and grab tight.

You wonder what Steve is thinking, watching the mouth that was kissing him minutes ago sucking and pulling at your labia, thinking about the tongue entering your folds. You look over at him and can’t imagine him looking more uncomfortably aroused. His hands are clenched, clearly because he doesn’t know what to do with them. You reach out to him and pull him in. You undo your front-fastening bra. He swallows, parts his lips.

You guide one of his hands to your breast and squeeze. On your other, you demonstrate by plucking and lightly twisting your nipple. Steve follows suit and you throw your head because that is just about the limit, you just about can’t take it anymore. “Yeah,” you say, “just like that.”

“Chrissakes, you two,” Tony says, which gets a breathy laugh from you. Steve looks from Tony to you, and bridges the few inches between your faces. You grab Tony’s hair again and push his face back onto you. In short time you’re coming around Tony’s tongue and your hand flies up to Steve’s face, holding him close through the waves.

When it’s over you look up at Tony, wiping his mouth and grinning. Steve is panting, his pupils enormous. “So, uh, now…?” You move aside, and Tony is on him, attacking his mouth again. Steve pushes back, his hands gripping Tony’s shirtfront, tongues whirling around each other. Tony grinds into Steve’s crotch and there’s echo chamber moaning in their mouths.

Tony jumps back, appalled that he is still clothed, and undoes his buttons with shaking hands. Steve, with equal speed, undoes his belt, and his pants, and pulls them off. Tony has just reached his own belt at this point, and Steve sits up to help him, getting it done in half the time. Steve pulls Tony back down, their erections colliding through thin underwear and Steve cries out when their hips gyrate, unbidden, against each other.

Steve grips Tony tightly and you can see now, how gentle he’d been with you, how polite. That’s all gone now, as Steve flips them over and looms over Tony, gripping his face and his ribcage, taking care only when hovering over the soft light of the arc reactor. He shoots a glance at you.

“Is it…?”

“It’s fine,” you say, “no need to be careful.”

“You don’t ask me?” Tony pants, impetuous. Steve looks back at him.

“I don’t trust you to give me a straight answer.”

“And Pepper’s the Complete Idiot’s Guide to Fucking Tony Stark or something?”

Steve smiles wide. “Yeah, just what we need.” He reaches down, taking the top of Tony’s $500 boxer briefs with him. It catches on the head of Tony’s penis, which slips out and springs back to slap Tony’s stomach. Everyone stares at it for a moment, and then Steve licks his lips and takes hold of it, starts to stroke it. Tony cries, gasps out, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips, grinding in opposition to Steve’s pace.

Steve slows, watching Tony’s face, marveling in him. For a while, they stay like that, Tony’s breathing in time with Steve’s motions. Then Tony’s eyelids flutter, and he almost throws his head back, but he says “Stop, stop, hang on.” He pulls himself into a sitting position, his dick dropping out of Steve’s hand. He points between you and Steve. “You guys need to fuck.”

Steve blinks, wordless. You say “We don’t need to, Steve, if you don’t think you’re ready. There’s no pressure here.” Steve shifts from your eyes to Tony’s and back.

“I mean, yeah, I definitely want to, Miss Potts.”

Tony completely fails to hold back his laughter. You, with somewhat more reserve, say “Steve, you absolutely may call me Pepper.” He’s blushing, and Tony takes the opportunity to flip Steve onto his back.

You crawl over, put your hand on Steve’s face, start kissing him. Your hip presses casually against his, and with your lips still together you climb over his torso, then slide back until his dick is against your ass. He mms a little, and you break from him.

You lift your hips and grab him, which elicits another sound. Tony’s eyes are on your hand as you guide Steve into you and press down. The both of you gasp as he slips in, and the both of you moan as you slide back up. Tony is next to Steve, an arm wrapped above his head, his other hand stroking his own erection.

Steve is gliding his eyes up and down you, face to breasts to where his dick is sliding in and out of you, and back again. He looks over at Tony, and they lock eyes for a moment before Tony leans forward and they’re kissing again. Steve moans, and holds Tony’s face, and then that’s it, Steve comes, breaking off of Tony, crying out, hissing a breath in and crying out again. Tony comes, too, quiet, but hard, onto his own stomach, clutching Steve’s hair.

You climb back off Steve, languidly, and collapse next to him. Tony finds a tissue and wipes off his front. Steve blinks once, then he says “Ah,” and pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. You exchange a glance with Tony, who says “So Cap, what d’you think?”

“Not sure,” he says. “Don’t ask me for words right now. That’s a thing I don’t have.”

Tony raises his eyebrows at you. “Are you okay, Steve?”

Steve laughs, face tight with a smile. “Oh, yes, yes I am very okay.” He relaxes, and so do you and Tony. “Does this bed have a blanket or what?” The three of you climb under the covers and wrap around each other.

Once Steve is asleep you and Tony climb out cautiously and go to the bathroom. The shower is hot in an instant and you step in together. Tony washes your back as you rinse shampoo, thoughtful. “So,” you say, “what do you think?”

“That was everything I wished it would be, Pep. I sincerely hope this is not a one-time thing.”

“Arranging all three of our schedules is going to be a pain.”

“We’ll work it out.”

You’re silent for a second. “What I mean is, you don’t need to wait for me to be around. Don’t feel like I have to be around for you two to have your fun.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“I think he needs you, Tony. Even without him, you’d have me, but without you he’s got no one. I think…this is the start of something big.”

“Well I sure hope so.”


End file.
